<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 3 by Plonq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973521">Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq'>Plonq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Television [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advertisement, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>[Ad]</strong> Honest Swindle's Arms Emporium.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Television [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Ad]</p>
<p><strong>Swindle: </strong>(Close-up on his face which is set in an honest, earnest smile.)  Hey there, it's Swindle again at your one-stop parts shop.</p>
<p><strong>Swindle:</strong> (Camera zooms back to reveal him standing in front of shelves and piles of assorted Transformers pieces. His arms are thrown wide to call attention to the tremendous heaps of parts behind him.) At <em>Honest Swindle's Arms Emporium,</em> we have everything you need for small repairs to entire body projects. We've built our reputation on high-quality parts and low, low prices. If we ain't got it, you don't need it. But if you really <strong>want</strong> it, we can get it! (He winks.)</p>
<p><strong>Swindle: </strong>(He walks along a line of assorted Transformers detritus. He picks up an arm and waggles it to give a jaunty wave at the viewers.) Need an arm? We've got arms!</p>
<p><strong>Swindle:</strong> (He picks up a random leg while he holds up the hand of the spare arm to cup it at his ear.) Did I hear somebody say "leg"? We’ve got legs!</p>
<p><strong>Swindle:</strong> (He drops the arm and leg, then picks up a random part. He frowns hesitantly, then shrugs and gives it a shake before tossing it over his shoulder onto a teetering pile of mixed bits.) We've even got these ... things.</p>
<p><strong>Swindle:</strong> (The camera zooms back in close to his face. He winks and smiles again.) No currency? No problem. At <em>Honest </em>Swindle's we offer trades, consignment, and even credit at reasonable rates. Don't delay - come today. If you need parts or need to "unload" some parts then remember that name: <em>Honest Swindle's Arms Emporium</em> - where it's not <em>just</em> arms.</p>
<p><strong>Breakdown [voiceover]: </strong>(Speaking nervously and fast.) All parts are sold "as is" and are covered under Honest Swindle's <em>Caveat Emptor® </em>warranty plan. We cannot guarantee that used spark chambers will not be haunted by the malign spirits of their former owners. Autobot customers, please use the rear entrance and cover your badges while shopping. Credit terms include strict means for handling deadbeats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>